


The Cyborg and the Jedi

by captaintwig



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Couple nobody knows about, Grievong, I'm Sorry, Krell kills clones, M/M, No offense Pong, Rare Pairings, heck nobody cares about these two either, i hate Krell but him and Grievous, i love them, short oneshot, well not Krell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwig/pseuds/captaintwig
Summary: Ah, yes. Introducing my personal favorite rare pair, Grievong. Pong Krell X General Grievous. (Well, people who know me on Wattpad already knew about this)
Relationships: Pong Krell/Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Cyborg and the Jedi

GRIEVOUS:  
I was in a battle when I first saw him. He has four arms, like me, and has not one, but TWO DOUBLE BLADED sabers. I fell in love. He will make a fine addition to my collection.

KRELL:  
There he was, the infamous General Grievous. I led a group of Skywalker's clones again. (I kinda killed all the rest oops.) The General was punishing and killed a group of his own droids. This was the moment I knew we were meant to be. He walked over to me.

GRIEVOUS:  
"Why, Hello There, General Krell. *cough cough* Your sabers would be a fine addition to my collection," I stated. He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the light. "Well, I was hoping you would ask. General Skywalker is currently busy, anyways," he laughed.

KRELL:  
He must have asthma. He was coughing. Or have a disease. He looked part cyborg, so I would assume that he just needed a new set of lungs. Well, if he has lungs, of course.

GRIEVOUS:  
I lunged at Krell. He blocked my saber, and took it from me in one of his free hands. A clone came near him, and then ran away knowing that he would be killed if he got any closer.

KRELL:  
"CT-5555 where is Skywalker?" I asked to the retreating ARC trooper. "He is over there near that ship, sir," Fives replied. Grievous continued slashing at me, and I blocked every one. He was harming more of his pathetic droids than was scarring me. His eyes turned maniacal and he coughed yet again.

GRIEVOUS:  
That random clone left, and a random group of droids were yelling 'roger, roger!' Dooku could have told the Geonosians to program hundreds of code phrases but all they say is 'roger roger.' Stupid droids. I slashed through more, and Krell was meanwhile telling clones to do suicidal missions.

KRELL:  
This General Grievous, he is much like me. The arms, the hatred for the clones and droids, and the lightsaber colors. He is a tall cyborg and he would be a great ally.

GRIEVOUS:  
Krell was looking at me dreamily. Maybe we feel the same about each other! "I love your sabers," he said. I replied, "We should make a collection together." I winked, and he blushed.

KRELL:  
We have so much in common. We talked forever, and the droids and Skywalker's clones looked at us funny. I spot at the clones and they ran away. All Grievous has to do was swing his saber, killing a droid.

GRIEVOUS: My ship came, and I knew it was time to depart. I can't leave him here. He kissed me, and Skywalker, who must have just got here, yelled at Krell. "Krell, why are you kidding OUR ENEMY???" Skywalker yelled.

KRELL:  
"I can't leave him. We are so much alike. I can't anymore. I love him," I said. Grievous lead en to his ship, and I hugged him. "When we meet again," he said, with sadness in his voice. "Don't worry, we will meet again," I said.

When we meet again, General. When we meet again.


End file.
